Alec and Clary
by SineadWoakes
Summary: Alec and Clary from the start, my Shadowhunters re-telling. This is my first attempt at a Shadowhunters fic, I suck at summaries. All mistakes are my own. Don't like it don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

They hadn't gotten permission from the clave for the mission, but it was serious. After all they would likely just get told they had been naughty, and that would be the end of it. They would find out who was getting the mundane blood and put an end to it, although he quite often hated how easy he could be persuaded by Izzy and Jace to break the rules he needed to honour.

They waited outside Pandemonium for their target. he was first trailing him, then Izzy took over and Jace would follow them. He saw the red headed girl from where he stood on the roof, he noted her pretty smile and how care free she was. He mentally shook himself and reminded himself she was a mundane and of course she was care free. He and his fellow Shadowhunters made sure that they looked after the mundanes. They'd split up when they saw their target go in and he some how ended up walking right into the red headed girl who he'd seen earlier.

"Watch it" the girl said. He stood there frozen. She could see him, how?

"You can see me?" He feeling stupid. "You have the sight, how can I not know you?" He wasn't sure if she said anything else because all he could hear was white noise. There can't be new Shadowhunters because that just doesn't happen. He was brought back to his senses when he heard Jace call his name. Quickly walking away from the mundane girl and her friends and just trying to forget her.

I made it into the club and caught sight of Jace following the target, who was now a woman into the back of the club Izzy not far behind. I waited a for a heartbeat and followed in a different direction, I saw a flash of red hair and prayed the girl hadn't followed me. Now was not a very good time for a mundane with the sight to be around, it could ruin the entire mission.

It wasn't until I got into place that I saw her, of course the mundane followed me damn it all. She was going to get herself and possibly the rest of us killed. Jace and Izzy hadn't noticed her at first, they certainly noticed her when she cried out. I was too busy trying to get out and support Jace and Izzy while some how trying to shield her, mundanes and their curiosity when will they ever learn. She'd distracted Jace and he'd lost his seraph blade and she had it, it was lit up as well what is with this girl just who the hell is she?

I got lost in the fight but I saw he used Jace's seraph blade to kill a vamp, but then I lost sight of her briefly but I had to go after her. She had ruined the mission but she could see us and the seraph blade had lit up the moment she touched it, she clearly wasn't a mundane but she certainly was someone he needed to figure out and quickly. The clave would not appreciate a rouge Shadowhunters roaming around New York, she'll stand out and it could cause serious damage for herself and the clave.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec and Clary Chapter Two

They had gotten back to the institute and they had been reprimanded, he knew it was coming they failed the mission that they didn't have permission for to begin with. He hadn't really listened to hodge's rant about it, he was too focused on trying to figure out how his was going to find the red headed girl. He need to find her not just to protect the clave and shadowhunters alike, but to protect her and those closest too her she now had a very large target on her back.

He snuck out, Izzy and Jace couldn't know where he was going. Just in case he was wrong he was sure he wasn't but he had to protect his family. He found her house easy enough but he didn't like the sounds that were coming out. As he ran through and heading towards the noise that sounded like one hell of a fight, he noticed that place had clearly and very thoroughly been searched. He got upstairs and saw the red headed girl he now knew as Clary Fray going toe to toe and losing against a ravener demon.

Using his seraph blade he sliced through the demon disintegration it, leaving him standing in front of a stunned and out of breath Clary. The demon had gotten to her a little and she had a scratch and the ravener demon poison was quickly taking effect. She fainted in his arms and the only thought he had was to get her to the institute, she clearly was no mundane.

He got her back to the institute but of course Izzy and Jace had noticed his absence, they were waiting for him when he got back with an unconscious Clary. They took her to the infirmary, Alec drew the rune on her neck when they got her situated. He and Jace went and spoke to Hodge while Izzy kept watch over Clary as they waited for her to wake up. Of course when they got back from talking to Hodge, Clary was awake and Izzy was already talking at her and she looked completely confused and lost.

"Why did you bring a mundane into the institute Alec?" Jace asked

"She's not a mundane Jace, you saw it for yourself the seraph blade lit up when she touched it and the rune worked. She clearly hasn't turned into a forsaken." I replied.

"Who are you people?" Clary asked.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry I'm slow on the updates. I have been super busy with work, and haven't been able to find the time to really sit down and write. As it is I'm having to go back and re-watch the episodes, because I've forgotten what's happened. I'll will try to keep more of a regular schedule but will make no promises!_

Alec just looked at her, not quite sure what to say. Jace did all the introductions in his Jace way, which usually made everyone forget he even existed. He noticed that Clary kept glancing at him, but Jace was keeping her attention. Although she was looking more and more confused the more he talked, and looking more and more at him rather than Jace.

"Your wound has healed" Jace said

"What how is that possible?" Clary asked now sounding scared. Jace tried to start explaining things to her. It became very clear that she had no clue about the world to which she is apart of.

"You say any more and my head will explode" Clary snapped. "All I care about right now is finding my mother."

Jace was doing his usual Jace thing whenever there is a pretty girl around, which means Alec becomes invisible. So he decided that he would go and notify the clave of the recent developments. Clary was clearly one of them and didn't know it, which utterly confused him. He missed Clary sad eyes following him as he walked out, or that his sister was on his heels.

"Alec what's your problem?" Isabelle asked

"Maybe I'm mad we didn't find out who's selling the blood, it was our one job" i replied

"Or maybe its because once again there is a pretty girl, who is paying Jace all the attention and leaving none for you. Even though you were the one who saved her life."

"There is no point trying that angle Izzy, none of us can afford the distraction. Now i have to go inform the clave that we failed and that we have a Shadowhunter who doesn't know she's a Shadowhunter.

The next time he saw Clary there was another mundane with them.

"Why is there a mundane in the institute?" I asked. Everyone looked at me.

"He tracked Clary down and was followed, rouge Shadowhunters are after her and he lead them straight to her." Jace replied. He noticed that Clary was looking at him, then she spoke keeping eye contact with him.

"The ones who kidnapped my mother." Clary said.

"The one the Ravener demon was working with, asking about the Mortal Cup" I replied.

"I don't understand any of this" Clary said "Why would these people take my mother?"


End file.
